User talk:Enodoc
Help is requested! Ok this has nothing to do with Fable 3,however be patient with me, Im new after all.I was trying to get an account in the Lionhead websites but it wouldnt let me.I cant find nobody to help me, so I taught that you could.Lordofblades77 18:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well I think the sign up button is at the top of the page. Once you've found that, you need a Windows Live ID; I use the same one that's connected to my gamertag. It's possible that they're just having a problem at the moment; I was going to log out to look at the signup page, but it won't even let me do that. I suggest getting the details of your Windows Live ID ready and trying again in a few hours. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Found out how rigth after requesting help. Thanks anywayLordofblades77 21:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Fable 3 Doesn't Suck You and GimmyQI have informed me that Fable 3 doesn't suck, I am removing this facet of my user page, and apologising for my misinformed jerkness. I'll try to delete the file but it might not happen so you might have to. Fable Fan 00:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Delete Request Just notifying you of this article I believe should be deleted http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Pure_will_user_gide. Joshschi887766 13:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) If you would be so kind as to delete the images I uploaded earlier, sorry I forgot to licence them, they are perfectly legal and I will upload them again once they are removes, Thanks King Ratcliffe 13:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh there's no need for that, we can just re-license them to . I'll add a link for how to do that to the message in the future. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) New Category I think you are the person to talk to about this. I've been creating pages for the characters in Fable: The Balverine Order, and was wondering; Shouldn't there be a category for Fable: The Balverine Order Characters? Just a thought, consider it if you want. :Depends on how many characters there are. If there are a lot more, then we will probably do that. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I am almost 3/4 of the way in and there is already over a dozen mentionable characters. I think that's adequate for their own category. Also, so people don't get F:TBO characters mixed up with characters from the games, but it is all up to you. ::We'll do that then. Thanks for what you've been doing for the book topics too, I can't get it until the 21st (UK release). Also, please remember to sign your messages on talk pages by typing ~~~~ at the end. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::The category now exists: Category:Fable: The Balverine Order Characters. Feel free to exchange the two others for this one. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Perforator Hi Enodoc, I just noticed you had edited my edit. Just checked my facts and yes, you are right fallout 3 released 1 week after Fable 2. Worse still, the Perforator was a weapon in The Pitt DLC I believe,so not only was i a week out, i was almost a year out. Well spotted, and i apologise. I'll check my facts better in future. I bow unto you. Regards, Lee Tigermoto 23:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Questions about the new skin Um, sorry to bother you, but could you tell me how to undo revisions by users? I know on Monoco it was the History button, but how do I do it for the New Skin? 'DefenestrationYo'' 23:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC)'' Never mind, I found out how. 'DefenestrationYo'' 00:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC)'' Fable III Trivia I found a mistake on the Fable III Trivia section. It says that in Fable III, Albion now writes in English and not those weird sybols you see around Albion. However, in Fable II around Bowerstone, you can see posters written in English. I found them near the entrance from bOwer Lake and near the river, if you need proof. I'd change it myself, but I don't have authorisation :OK, thanks. I'll change that then. I also moved your comment to the end to keep the comments in order. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Enodoc!! Jack 'Justin' Dalley 15:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Bye Please see User:Solar Dragon/This is Goodbye. I am leaving Wikia for good. ShoutWiki can't host answers wikis either due to not having the code due to Wikia not sharing it (another reason I hate them). We therefore can't move Fable Answers. I am sorry to be leaving. However, Kingcjc will be staying behind. He will probably be getting more active with the release of Fable III and if you need another admin with me gone, he will be a great choice. Thanks, SD 20:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) vandalism this guy "86.177.215.91" vandalised a few pages, including yours, ive undone the edits so its up to you if you want to take more action Malice419 20:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC)